Reflection
by SangNoire
Summary: Ryou was practically used to waking up at odd places, but never before had Bakura let him wake up before a mirror. What particular convenience that proved to be for the spirit, Ryou had never thought about…


**Hello my lovelies. After I had quite some stuff to do with my real life, I think it is time to get a little more creative again! :3**

**And I am starting off with a new Tendershipping oneshot~3**

**I hope all of you will like it!**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and I am just using the characters as little actors for my sick imagination, enjoy! XD**

_**Reflection**_

My head pounded... so harshly it actually felt like it would split open in a few moments and spill all its contents over the ground, a low groan fled my lips and I actually dared to open my eyes, too curious about where I was suddenly thrown so harshly out of nowhere (hadn't I been in my bed earlier?) a slightly rougher stroke of pain blossomed in my head for a moment, before the feelings dulled.

I was very glad about the fact, that it was dark, otherwise I would have felt my head explode, no doubt. A soft hiss crawled over my lips and as I lifted my head from the sight of tiles and upwards farther, I firstly twitched backwards, before I relaxed again immediately.

The movement that had caught me off-guard, was actually just myself. Well... as much myself how it could get. It was wholely created by my body... but unfortunately it was not my own face, that I could see in the mirror. Though that was a common occasion.

Nowadays I rarely was able to look into my own eyes anymore, it was only a lookalike, a doppelganger of mine staring back, the glance mostly almost sophisticated, though always captivating.

I normally refrained from looking my reflection in the eyes. It made me feel uncomfortable to know something lived behind the glass, something that shouldn't be there, that I had no control over. Something like a shadow, unknown, always behind me, watching, influencing, **existing**_._

As my eyes stared at the reflection I felt my heart jump into my throat as it always did, the lightly darker brown orbs seemed to scrutinize my very soul, as if they wanted to weight my value.  
„What did you do again?" I couldn't prevent to escape my mouth in a hiss and instantly the ghostly lips were forming into a small smirk.

„All I can remember was going to bed... what the fuck are you playing at?!" I hissed and the grin of my reflection just grew, the head lowering a bit, letting a few strands fall into its face as it shook with laughter... and it was nothing I could indicate by hearing it. I just felt the exact feeling – more precisely, the intense urge to let go of booming laughter through my throat and out of my mouth.  
„I don't see what's so funny... you used me again, didn't you?"  
I hissed those words, staring at my reflection... no... staring at this other person in the mirror, frowning hard as he just seemed to chuckle on, though still not answering to my demands for an explanation, rather keeping silent it seemed.

„What did you do? Try to kill my friends again, or steal their souls to lock them up? Steal from half of the shops in Domino? Just destroy my daily schedule, because you deem yourself allowed to do it, as long as you are able to?!" I grew angrier and angrier with every second and my reflection watched on, the small smile widening until it was so big, that it split his face up in a dark grin.  
_Your aggravation is amusing. _

Instinctively I stopped, as I suddenly heard the voice, unprepared to it's sound, which made the man in the glass chuckle again, this time I could hear it and it just made more anger ignite deeply in my chest, seeing as I had high likely done **exactly** what this demon had expected.

_Futile... but amusing._

I wanted to open my mouth to go on, undoubtedly more colourful than before, but I was cut short, when my own hand just slapped over my mouth and left me behind unable to voice my aggression any longer.  
_But I am growing tired of it... I think you should keep silent for a while... or rather use your mouth for useful things, worthy to be voiced or done. _

A rather ominous chuckle left the beings mouth, as I – even though I fought against the grip on my mouth hard – was unable to free myself. He drew my head forward, closer to the glass and mirrored my actions, a wide grin on his face as his eyes seemed to stare directly in my soul and a pink tongue flitted over his lips, outlining it lasciviously.

_And I can think of a load of things, that include this particular suggestion..._

A low sound of distress left my mouth as the buttons of my shirt were undone slowly, almost teasingly. This terrible demon enjoyed every ounce of fear he could pour into my mind and he loved to prove his strength in dominating my very body with it, though he wasn't even able to be present as a physically existent form in this world.

How was this even possible? How could this happen? He had no power over me, it was simply unfair! The fact he could be so powerful and I had no choice but to oblige to him. He lay over my control like a concealing cloak, making me perform however he wanted for him.

And this peculiar setting of him openly staring at me as he unclothed my body right before him, seeing I was unable to even flex one finger without his allowance, was inflicting a completely new level of shame and distress over me. Unfair... it was so unfair!

My eyes opened to stare at him again, as he had pushed the last bit of clothing down, that had concealed the rest of my dignity, leaving me behind unclothed while the reflection I was looking at, was completely clothed still. My eyes immediately closed again and I felt my whole face heat up, feeling like a plaything, a whore before their owner, which elicited a low chuckle from the other.

With all strength that I could put up, I inwardly fought against his control, my inside felt like a storm, pushing against his restraining bonds on my control, as I desperately tried to conquer the power I had lost to him back, but it was all in vain.

His will was like a metal wall... and my futile attempts were nothing more than mere toothpicks, splintering at its very surface.

My eyes were pressed shut tightly as the first touch was placed on my skin, trailing over the five round scars on my stomach, as if admiring their beauty on my skin, though the touch just made me want to flee even more, just get away from this mirror and out of **his** clutches.

_I liked your former thoughts rather, host._

The low voice all but purred, as the hand relentlessly moved down over my stomach, farther and farther until it reached my abdomen and found its goal in curling around my slowly hardening length. A low sound was leaving my lips but I was unable to say if it was aggression towards the obvious demand to think of him as my master and owner, or because the touch drove a thick jolt of electricity up my spine and made me arch my back a little. High likely a mixture of both.

A surprised moan followed as my own, uncontrollable hand squeezed my sensitive tip and started to slowly slide up and down making me want to curl in on myself in shame and pleasure.

_That's nice, isn't it? Better than that anger. To become riled up like this is so much more fun..._

His hand slipped from my mouth and off to tease other parts off my body and I shot him an aggressive glare, wanting to scream at him, but my lips wouldn't budge for those words. They seemed very keen to let him hear my enjoyment though, the task of concealing those sounds, impossible.

I glared at him, feeling a light sweat break out on my skin as my legs shook and opened wider for him, my body feeling heated and far too crowded with his presence lingering everywhere and using me so completely for his vile enjoyment.

My eyes closed again by now and my breathing steamed the glass before my lips, that my forehead was lying against, his strokes became firmer as my body felt needier with every second, unable to withstand his teasing.

_Yes... all that innocence is clearly written over your face now, host._ He whispered sarcastically.

_Your chaste behavior is really admirable... it makes all of this a lost cause..._

_So..._ I could feel the other hand now, sliding down my back slowly. _...very..._ it stroke over my ass and my eyes opened and widened drastically, as a finger parted my cheeks and nudged my entrance very lightly. The speed of my heart was picking up terribly and I directed my glance upwards into his eyes in a completely frightened and begging manner to NOT do this.

_...**much**. _A wide, almost cruel grin lay on his face, as he mercilessly went through with his deed.

The breaching itself didn't hurt, the first claiming of my inside all the same, but it left my body feeling uncomfortable, wanting the intrusion to stop, though it sent sparks and tendrils of pleasure through my flesh and limbs in a matter of seconds.

My breathing had become louder, my state of defiance weaker as he had gotten me, where he wanted to have me, his control slowly fading and leaving my hips able to move. I could feel his sick enjoyment as I was torn up between rather impaling myself deeply or thrust into that deliciously moving hand, it seemed like my hips wiggled around, leaving me unable to ever be satisfied.

It was a fight of a few minutes, before a whine that came over my lips finally made him show some mercy and press a second finger deeply into my core as his hand moved up and down, all over my strained, swollen and needy member, his face splitting into a grin as a keen moan and lick over the surface of the mirror rewarded him for his actions immediately.

_Good boy._

Was what the dark and deep voice purred through my foggy mind and just went on to tease me, the entity that had actually felt like an intruder not even minutes ago rather felt like a part of my mind by now, in so many ways so deeply inside of me, influencing me so very much, that I had no idea where his being began and mine ended. I couldn't even say anymore, if he had just stopped possessing my body... was I the one fingering deeply into my inside and stroking myself towards the highest pleasure of them all or was it still him, guiding my fingers and hips for his sick amusement and joy?

Of course he offered no enlightenment, even though my thoughts seemed to amuse him as I could clearly see on his face, my body half slumped into the mirror as my eyes never left his face, the smug smirk etched into his features undoubtedly would follow me into the darkest corners of my dreams...

I felt my knees hit the ground, the hard thrusts into my inside and the fast movements around my arousal almost driving me insane and mindless completely, as his eyes closed, a jolt of ecstasy flooding my body in a shiver, with how much he seemed to enjoy this moment of complete and utter dominance of my body and mind... the thought that this shouldn't arouse me at all, that it should anger me, make me want to throw up, that it should downright make me hate his guts didn't even fill my mind now.

All that filled me were his fingers, ever and ever again and the insufferable need to finish, to be relieved.

_Host..._ His voice mumbled through my mind and I mewled as it was deep and husky, my imagination played out his warm breath right against my ear shell. _I won't give you what you desire for nothing. _

My eyes stared upwards at him again and his dark orbs had me pierced, the silent offer to finish my own suffering by obliging to his order was all-present inside of them. It was the only control over this situation I was going to get, the decision if I wanted to suffer or degrade myself even more and with some bitterness I found, that it didn't matter. The spirit would be the one winning in both cases.

I practically only had the choice to decide what exactly I was going to lose in the end.

Feeling another few shivers were sent through my body roughly, I didn't feel any impatience on my reflections end. Why would he be impatient? He certainly had a good show to watch for his amusement right now and as I got aware of that again, my face became more and more red... I didn't want to say it. No. I really didn't want to.

The choice was taken from me though as a third finger slipped into me deeply and I was taken so roughly against the mirror, that I could hear it rattle with the force my flesh met the surface.

A scream of joy left my mouth and I wanted to rip my own tongue out after I had said the next words, but they had been coming over my lips, before I had been able to think everything out.

„Master! Please! Let me come!"

The chuckle, that developed into deep dark laughter after a few moments made my body shiver in half fright, half pleasure, as the hand on my length enveloped all of my tip and squeezed and rubbed it, making me scream and sob out in delight, before I came with a sharp cry of bliss, the liquid squirting out marred my own skin and the mirror before me, as my body rigidly enjoyed the strokes, the thrusts, the heat that was still flowing through it, a slight tremble all I was consciously able to produce, before I slipped down the surface of the mirror, curling on the ground weakly and lying there panting helplessly, before my hand lifted without my own will and softly slipped its fingers between my lips, letting me lap off my own essence of pleasure.

A soft chuckle was to be heard and as I looked up the other ones eyes lay on my body still, enjoying the sight, before he obviously retreated to take a rest as I could feel my control returning fully.

My eyes slid closed with a sigh and I curled on the tiles of my bathroom floor.

My thoughts were satisfyingly empty in my weakened state and as I opened my eyes once more the spirit was gone. Sliding my eyes down they met my own debauched looking self, leaving me to whimper and turn away from the sight until I had the strength to crawl out of the bathroom and lick my own wounds, like the injured animal that my self-respect had become.

**Now I hope all of you enjoyed my little come back.  
I might just post more often in the future ;) **

***leaves you cookies* Have a nice day!**

**~Sang**


End file.
